His Diary
by Aka no Kitsune
Summary: Naomi(OC) yang sedang berlibur di rumah kakaknya, dan saksi bisu perasaan sang Uchiha Sasuke. Warn : OOC, OC, Shonen-Ai, Typo(mungkin. Udah Kitsu usahain nggak ada), abal, GAJE, enggak mutu, aneh, ngebingungin, TOTALLY ANCUR! Ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang telat(banget) untuk sang Uchiha.


**NAOMI(OC) P.O.V**

Halo! Namaku Namikaze Naomi. Hari ini aku akan berlibur di kediaman kakak kandungku sekaligus kakak iparku. Beberapa menit lagi aku akan sampai di rumah _nii-chan_. Ah! Itu dia gerbangnya!

Wow… Rumah ini tidak terlalu besar, tapi terlihat sangat nyaman. Baiklah, dimana belnya? Ini dia!

_Teng,Tong… Teng,Tong… _

Nah, itu dia _nii-chan_ku. Itu, yang di jendela! Ya ampuun! Sudah tiga tahun tidak bertemu, ia makin imut dan manis!

"Ah! Nao-_chan_! Itu benar kau? Aku sangat rindu padamu, loh! Ayo masuk!"

Kyaa! Ia baik seperti biasanya! Aku benar-benar menyayangi kakakku satu ini! Tunggu… Apa itu? Siluet hitam di belakang _nii-chan_ itu… Cih! Asal kalian tahu saja, dia adalah orang yang merebut _nii-chan _kesayanganku! Dan aku paling tahu bagaimana cara membuat dia cemburu.

"Sekarang, beri salam pada- eh? Nao-_chan_? Kau merasa tidak enak badan? Kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku?"

Mwahahahaha! Coba lihat wajah _stoic_ itu! Miris sekali! Tapi, aku juga mengerti. Selama tiga tahun ini ia pasti sudah melakukan lebih. Huh! Lihat saja seringaian di wajahnya itu! Menyebalkan!

"Aku baik-baik, saja. Tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk. Jangan lupa beri salam padanya."

Kalau bukan karena _nii-chan_, menatap saja aku tidak mau. Kenapa dia menyebalkan sekali, sih? Lihat saja bagaimana ia bersandar di ambang pintu itu. S.o.m.b.o.n.g!

"Hai, kakak ipar! Kau menyebalkan seperti biasanya, ya? Aku ragu kau mengurus Naru-_nii_ dengan baik…" Makan itu!

"Urusai!" Hwe? Seenaknya saja ia melenggang pergi! Akan kubuat dia menyesal!

"Err… Na- Nao-_chan, _ku-kubuatkan jus, ya? Kau duduk saja dulu." Kurasa _nii-chan_ merasakan aura hitam dari aku dan pantat ayam itu…

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Naru-_nii_." Haah… Aku sangat sayang pada _nii_-chan.

"Nao-_chan_, kami pergi ke supermarket dulu, ya. Eh, pesananmu apa saja tadi?"

"Coklat, ramen porsi besar, permen semangka, buah jeruk, Dobe." Huh! Dia sok sekali sih! Mentang-mentang punya ingatan bagus, dia jadi sombong begitu. Lihat saja nanti!

"Oh, iya. Baiklah, tolong jaga rumah ya, Nao-_chan_. Kami pergi dulu!"

_Cklek…_

_SIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG…_

He… Hehehe… NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Waktunya menjalankan rencana! Seperti yang sudah kupikirkan matang-matang. Aku akan memakan sebagian tomat-tomat Uchiha itu, lalu sisanya kuberikan pada tetangga sebelah! Biar dia tau rasa! MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Baiklah, kira-kira kulkasnya dimana, yaa? Kya! Itu dia!

_Set _

Gyaa! Dasar maniak tomat! Satu kulkas penuh isinya tomat semua?! Hmm… Aku butuh keranjang. Yap. Ini dia keranjangnya. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, sepuluh. Segini dulu, deh. Hai, tomat-tomat cantik! Sebentar lagi kalian akan berkenalan dengan asam lambungku. Eh? Pisaunya mana? Kalau tidak salah _nii-chan _bilang alat-alat masak ada di gudang. Gudang, ya?

Yosh! Itu gudangnya. Eh? Ini gudang? Lebih mirip kamar pribadi... Bersih banget (0.0). Oke, aku tidak harus takut akan tikus, 'kan? Hmm… Pisau, pisau, pisau… Dimanakah dikau? Pisa- eh? Apa ini? Buku? Bukan! Ini bukan buku biasa… Ini… Diari! Kyaa! Diari siapa yaa?

Uchiha… Sasuke?!

Hwe? Si Es itu punya diari? Tujuh keajaiban dunia! Err… Baca nggak, ya? Baca, enggak, baca, enggak, baca… Enggak deh! Meskipun sebal, tetap saja nggak boleh mengetahui privasi orang. Tapi… Argh! Lupakan privasi! Aku penasaran sama tujuh keajaiban dunia ini! Yosh!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fic ini Kitsu buat untuk sekedar meramaikan ulang tahun kakak saya*dibantai SasukeFC*. Maksudnya untuk meramaikan ulang tahun sang Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke. Ngomong-ngomong, ini fic pertama Kitsu, looh. Hohoho*nggak ada yang nanya*. Butuh banget kritik dan saran dari para senpai dan teman-teman sekalian! **

**Disclaimer : Punya gueee! Nyahahahaha! *dilemparin panci sama om Kishi* Maksudnya ceritanya punya saya, kalo Narutonya punya Sasuke, eh, Kishimoto Masashi*om Kishi nyiapin pisau**

** Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance(mungkin?)**

**Pairing : SasukexNaruto**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Shonen-Ai, Typo(mungkin. Udah Kitsu usahain nggak ada), abal, GAJE, enggak mutu, aneh, ngebingungin, TOTALLY ANCUR!**

**Summary : Kisah Naomi(OC) yang sedang berlibur di rumah kakaknya, dan saksi bisu perasaan sang Uchiha Sasuke.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Diari Uchiha Sasuke

Otanjoubi omedetou, onii-chan!*telat T^T*

Minggu, 30 Juni : [My Room]

Aku sayang pada aniki. Aku sayang pada keluargaku. Keluargaku, kebanggaanku. Tapi itu dulu. Saat aku masih sepolos kertas putih.

Heh. Aku memang bodoh. Menganggap mereka keluargaku dan menyayangi mereka dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan padaku?

Orang bilang bahwa anak bungsu adalah rajanya. Tapi kenapa… tidak ada yang peduli padaku? Kenapa? Apa yang kurang dari diriku? Aku pintar. Aku tampan. Aku keren. Tidak kalah dari aniki.

Tapi, kenapa hanya dia yang dipuji seperti itu?

Kenapa hanya dia yang mendapat perlakuan sespesial itu?

Kenapa hanya dia yang dipedulikan?

Kami mirip. Kami saudara. Aku adalah adik. Dan dia kakaknya. Bukankah seharusnya adik yang diutamakan? Dan kakak yang selalu mengalah. Bukankah seperti itu?

Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak akan pernah mengerti. Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar bisa mencukupi persyaratan untuk menjadi anak emas mereka.

Tapi apa? Mereka tidak pernah menoleh padaku. Seberapa keras aku berusaha, mereka tidak pernah peduli. Hanya Itachi, Itachi, dan Itachi yang ada dimata mereka.

Tidak peduli aku berteriak sampai pita suaraku putus, mereka tidak akan mendengarnya… Karena aku tidak spesial seperti Uchiha Itachi… Aniki-ku…

Ini rumah, tapi lebih mirip neraka.

Mereka keluargaku, tapi mereka tidak lebih dari orang asing yang kujumpai di jalanan.

Semua penghargaanku terpajang dengan rapi di lemari besar itu, tapi itu hanya seperti benda semu yang tidak terlihat…

Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Aku ingin mengabaikan semuanya lalu pergi ke duniaku sendiri, dimana isinya hanyalah aku dan orang-orang yang peduli padaku. Tidak. Mungkin aku sendiri sudah cukup…

Aku hanya ingin… Pergi…

.

.

.

Kamis, 4 Juli : [My Room]

Makan malam hari ini benar-benar buruk. Jauh lebih buruk dari makan malam biasanya. Aku muak! Si tua bangka itu makin menyebalkan tiap harinya! Seenaknya memutuskan sesuatu tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu pada yang bersangkutan. Kejadiannya terjadi di meja makan. Aku memakan steak ukuran sedang, namun rasanya menjadi mirip sampah tatkala ia memulai pembicaraan itu.

Dia bilang aku akan dinikahkan. Dia kira aku ini siapa? Aku ini anaknya yang sudah berumur 22 tahun, bukan boneka yang bisa ia permainkan seenaknya!

Aku tidak ingin menyetujui keputusan gila itu. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Kami sedang bermain peran disini. Tua bangka itu berperan menjadi ayahnya, sementara aku menjadi anaknya. Seorang anak kecil yang bahkan tidak tahu keadaan diluar rumahnya. Itulah yang tertera diskenario tak tertulis di rumah ini.

Terserah! Aku tidak akan peduli apapun lagi! Aku hanya akan mengikuti alur ceritanya dan hidup dalam kebisuan yang nyata. Aku tidak akan peduli lagi dengan apa yang kumakan. Tidak akan peduli lagi dengan apa yang aku pijak. Tidak akan peduli lagi dengan apa yang kurasakan.

Aku benar-benar tidak mau peduli!

.

.

.

Selasa, 9 Juli : [My Room]

Apa yang kutakutkan akhirnya terjadi. Dia mulai berbicara sesuatu tentang perusahaan Uchiha.

Tou-san mempunyai dua perusahaan utama. Perusahaan pertama diberikan kepada anikiku. Kukira yang kedua akan diberikan pada iblis yang berpura-pura menjadi pamanku, yaitu Uchiha Madara. Tapi, tua bangka itu malah bilang bahwa perusahaan itu akan diberikan padaku saat aku selesai kuliah nanti.

Sh*t! Dia itu maunya apa, _sih_? Tidak bisakah ia mengerti kalau aku ini mempunyai sesuatu yang lain yang ingin kucapai?

Aku mengerti dia ingin anak-anaknya lah yang menjadi penerus perusahaan. Tapi…

Apa aku bisa dibilang anaknya? Menurut hukum dan gen, aku ini memang anaknya. Tapi itu semua berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan kami tiap harinya.

Dan lagi… aku hanya ingin sebuah ketenangan di atap universitas, tapi yang kudapat hanyalah keberisikan dari seorang kepala pirang bodoh yang mengaku sebagai janitor! Tercetak jelas di wajahnya bahwa ia adalah orang bodoh dan berisik yang tidak pernah memikirkan apapun. Pantas saja ia hanya menjadi janitor.

F*c*! Sudah kesal karena si tua bangka, masih saja bertemu masalah seperti si pirang itu!

Aku benci dunia ini… Dunia ini tidak pernah memihak padaku…

.

.

.

Rabu, 10 Juli : [My Room]

Hari ini aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Janitor universitas yang bodoh. Dia adalah orang paling berisik dan bodoh yang pernah kutemui. Apalagi cengirannya. Aku ingat ia menyengir sangat lebar waktu itu. Apa ia tidak takut bibirnya itu suatu saat akan sobek jika ia terus-terusan menyengir selebar itu? Cengiran bodoh yang entah kenapa sangat sulit kulupakan…

Jujur saja, aku benci rambut pirang itu. Rambut itu terlihat sangat lembut dan bersinar saat diterpa angin ataupun terkena sinar matahari. Berbeda jauh dari rambutku yang gelap dan terkesan kaku.

Aku juga benci iris safir itu. Begitu tenang dan hangat. Apalagi saat ia menatap langit. Langit biru yang indah itu seperti bersujud di depan mata safir itu—bersujud karena mereka menyadari bahwa iris safir itu jauh lebih indah dibanding keanggunan mereka. Benar-benar berbeda dari mataku yang hitam pekat, yang hanya memantulkan kegelapan dan kebencian.

Aku jadi ingin tertawa kalau mengingat saat-saat ia menggembungkan pipinya karena aku memanggilnya 'Dobe'. Dengan muka masam, ia membalasku dengan kalimat 'Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Teme!'. Sepertinya dia mulai tidak menyukaiku, eh?

Entah kenapa, aku… menyukai saat-saat bersamanya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.. Ini.. tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Tidak apa 'kan, kalau aku meminta sesuatu sedikit saja?

.

.

.

Minggu, 14 Juli : [My Room]

Aku kesal!

Benar-benar kesal sekarang!

Aku memang tidak peduli dengan pernikahan itu. Tapi, yang membuatku marah memang bersangkutan dengan pernikahan itu!

Asal kau tahu saja, tua bangka itu bilang bahwa pernikahan akan dilaksanakan di ruang aula rumah utama sang pengantin wanita. Dan itu akan diadakan pada tanggal 23 Juli nanti!

WTH?!

Kenapa ia tidak pernah mau mengerti?

Apa aku ini sebenarnya anak yang memang yang tidak diinginkan?

Kenapa ia tidak pernah mau peduli padaku?

Aku tahu aku ini memang sudah 22 tahun, dan sebentar lagi 23 tahun. Dan aku juga sangat mengerti bahwa sikapku ini kekanakkan… Tapi, aku hanya ingin ucapan selamat dan kasih sayang yang tulus dari mereka saat ulang tahunku. Apa itu terlalu berat untuk mereka wujudkan?

Aku selalu menunggu dan menunggu saat-saat dimana ada orang yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku dari hati yang tulus. Tapi, seberapa lama pun aku menunggu, itu tidak pernah menjadi kenyataan… Aku sudah menunggu sangat lama. Sekarang, aku tahu itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, lalu, kemana aku harus berharap?

.

.

.

Selasa, 16 Juli : [My Room]

Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak mau mengerti? Aku hanya sekedar menolak. Dan dengan cara yang halus. Apa disini kata penolakan itu tidak diperbolehkan?

Aku mulai menyadari bahwa pernikahan itu tidak harus terjadi. Aku berusaha menjelaskannya pada Tou-san tentang ketidakharusan dan konsekuensi dari pernikahan itu. Tapi ia tidak mau menerima penjelasanku. Sebenarnya, baginya aku ini apa? Aku merasa seperti seorang burung mahal bersangkar emas yang benar-benar jauh dari kebebasan.

Hidupku seperti bergantung pada tangannya. Itu seperti ia bisa saja melenyapkanku kapan saja kalau ia mau.

Kenapa aku seperti ini? Apa aku berbuat suatu kesalahan fatal dimasa lalu? Kurasa tidak. Meskipun memang iya, yang menyuruhku pasti tou-san. Karena aku benar-benar ingat. Betapa menurutnya aku pada orang tuaku saat aku masih kecil. Semua kejadian itu masih tersimpan dengan rapi di dalam benakku.

Huh! Biar saja sekarang Tou-san makin tidak memperdulikanku karena pertengkaran itu. Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Biar saja bekas tamparannya dipipiku ini akibat pertengkaran itu tidak pernah hilang. Itu akan membuatku selalu ingat akan perlakuannya padaku.

Lagipula, kenapa aku sebodoh ini? Aku merasa bodoh karena aku menceritakan semuanya pada si Dobe itu. Ya. Semuanya. Semua tentangku, keluargaku, dan apa yang akan terjadi saat 23 Juli nanti.

Hhh! Menyebalkan! Kenapa aku bisa bertemu orang semerepotkan itu, sih? Aku bercerita dengan menghayati. Sementara ia hanya membalasku dengan sebuah senyuman!

Senyuman yang telah merubah duniaku. Aku… Aku menyukai senyuman itu. Aku ingin melihatnya lebih sering lagi. Tidak hanya di atap universitas, tapi di segala tempat. Aku ingin melihat senyuman itu lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin melihat senyuman itu tiap harinya, tiap jamnya, tiap detiknya.

Rasanya baru kali ini aku merasa seperti ini. Heh. Kurasa aku sudah gila. Aku gila karena merasa ingin selalu bersamanya, selalu berada disampingnya, dan tersenyum bersamanya. Aku ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar senyuman…

Bolehkah aku memilikinya? Meskipun hanya dosa yang mengalir di setiap pembuluh darahku…

.

.

.

Sabtu, 20 Juli : [My Room]

Aku bertemu dengannya lagi beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah aku menceritakan semuanya, ia tersenyum. Tersenyum lalu berkata, "Kalau kau tidak menyukai atau menyetujui suatu pernikahan, maka jangan makan apapun dipernikahan itu." Kupikir itu gila. Dan kurasa aku akan menerimanya.

Tapi… Dia tidak pernah datang ke atap lagi setelah itu. Aku juga tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun.

Apa yang kemarin itu semuanya hanya imajinasiku belaka? Apakah aku sebegitu frustasinya? Jadi… semua yang telah kami lakukan bersama adalah imajinasi? Jadi senyum itu juga adalah sesuatu yang tidak nyata? Lalu, apakah perasaanku saat menyentuhnya dan bersamanya adalah… mimpi? Bagaimana dengan perasaanku terhadapnya? Itu juga tidak nyata? Tidak. Itu pasti tidak benar, 'kan? Aku… Aku yakin itu semua nyata. Aku yakin akan hal itu! Tapi… Dia ada dimana sekarang? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Keberadaannya seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Aku rela membuang nama Uchiha-ku jauh-jauh dengan bertanya pada setiap orang di kampus. Namun…

Nihil.

Jangankan mengenal, pernah melihat saja tidak. Itu seperti… Dia memang tidak pernah ada di dunia ini.

Aku mengerti. Dia telah pergi. Dia pergi… disaat aku membuka hatiku. Untuk pertama kalinya dan terakhir, aku membuka hatiku. Heh. Itu hebat. Aku membuka hatiku… Dan orang yang dengan mudahnya membuka hatiku, tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Aku… Aku ingin menangis. Tapi itu tidak mau keluar. Aku tidak bisa menangis… Sudah terlambat. Dia pergi saat aku baru menyadari perasaanku sendiri… Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Kukira dia akan selamanya berada disisiku.

Tuhan, apakah ini ganjaran karena aku meminta terlalu banyak? Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku hanyalah manusia biasa. Tolong jangan berikan yang lebih dari ini. Aku tidak akan kuat menerimanya… Tolonglah, sekali saja, aku ingin kebahagiaan… Disampingnya.

Uzumaki Naruto, aku mencintaimu. Dari relung hatiku yang paling dalam…

.

.

.

Selasa, 23 Juli : [My Car]

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku. Kaa-san memberitahu bahwa pengantinku berasal dari klan Namikaze. Mereka bilang ia adalah gadis yang sempurna. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak kan bisa menggeser kedudukan Naruto di hatiku. Tak ada yang lebih sempurna dari Naruto. Ia adalah belahan jiwaku.

Hahah… Ia tetap tidak datang hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan selamat tinggal ataupun selamat ulang tahun padaku. Asal kau tahu saja, Naruto. Ini baru beberapa hari, tapi rinduku padamu sudah melebihi besarnya samudera Pasifik dan tingginya gunung Everest…

Untuk mengingatmu, aku akan nenuruti kata-katamu. Aku tidak akan makan apapun dipernikahan ini. Kalau perlu, aku tidak akan makan apapun selama setahun bila itu bisa mengembalikanmu ke sisiku. Ketahuilah Naruto, aku benar-benar mencintaimu…

* * *

**NAOMI P.O.V**

Hiks, hiks… Menyedihkan. Dia mempunyai masa-masa yang sangat sulit…

Hwe? Berhenti sampai disini? Tidak mungkin! Aku dan Sasuke-_nii _'kan tidak jadi menikah! Pasti masih ada kelanjutannya! Tapi… Halaman setelah ini kosong semua. Tunggu! Ini… Bekas disobek?

Berarti masih ada kelanjutannya. Aku yakin kelanjutannya ada disobekan ini. Tapi dimana? Apa diari yang ini begitu rahasia? Kalau rahasia, kenapa disobek? Bisa saja hilang dan hancur karena masuk ke mesin cuci. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal sebodoh itu.

Eh? Kalau ini memang begitu rahasia, mungkin saja disobek jika… Jika Uchiha itu sudah mengetahui bahwa aku akan membuka diarinya! EEHH? Jadi sekarang dia kerja sebagai paranormal?!

"Mencari sobekkannya, adik ipar? Hm? Dasar anak tidak tahu diri!" JDERRR

"HWEEE? Kenapa kau ada disini, paranormal?!" Aku kaget! Benar-benar kaget! Aku benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang masuk ke rumah! Untung bukan pencuri… Hoh… Tapi… Ini lebih bahaya dari pencuri! Pemilik dari buku diari yang terbuka ini, ada didepan mataku! Aku yakin tampangku saat ini seperti maling ketahuan mencuri celana dalam!

"K-k-kenapa kau disini? M-mana _nii-chan_ku?" Semoga perhatiannya teralihkan!

"Kalau kau mencari sobekan itu, percuma saja. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya." WAT? Dia meremehkanku, ya? Seenaknya saja melenggang pergi. Awas, ya! Aku pasti akan mengetahui lanjutan buku diari itu! Sekalipun itu sudah ditelan olehmu dan sekarang bersarang di usus atau lambungmu, aku pasti akan menemukannya!

"_Tadaima_!Teme! Kenapa meninggalkanku, sih?" Oh! _Onii-chan_!

"NARU-_NIIIIIIIII_! Ayo duduk dulu! _Nii-chan_ pasti capek. Biar kuambilkan minum!"

"E-eh? Nao-_chan_? Ti- tidak apa-apa, kok. Err… _A-Arigatou_."

"Ini minumnya! Ne, ne, apa Sasuke-_nii_ pernah memberikan suatu benda yang sangat berharga padamu?" Aku harap iya! Kuharap iya!

"Eh? Et-to… Y-yah… pernah sih…" _Nii-chan_! Tidak usah blushing hanya karena aku bertanya seperti itu!

"Apa itu? Aku ingin tahu! Beri tahu aku, _nii-chan_!" Ayolah! Ayolah!

"Umm… Ada banyak. Tapi bagiku, yang paling berharga adalah… cincin ini." SINGGG…

WATDEPAK?! Cincin? Tapi, tapi…

"Umm… Apa ada yang berbentuk tulisan, kertas, atau semacamnya?" Masa' cincin, sih?

"Eh… Seingatku tidak ada." WAATTTT? Jadi, kertas itu ada dimana? Tapi, Uchiha itu orangnya jenius! Pasti disemubunyikan ditempat yang tidak terduga… Cincin itu… Apa aku gila jika berpikir bahwa kertas itu disembunyikan di batu cincin? Jika batu cincin cukup besar, kita bisa menaruh sesuatu didalamnya saat batu itu sedang dalam proses pembuatan. Mungkin saja Uchiha itu berpesan bahwa batu itu tengahnya dibuat bolong dulu. Setelah Uchiha itu menempatkan kertas itu, sang pembuat batu menutup bolong tersebut. Terdengar tidak masuk akal, memang. Tapi semuanya bisa jadi mungkin jika berada di tangan Uchiha yang kaya raya. Tapi… Cincin itu tidak ada batunya… Dan lagi, jika memang ada batunya tetapi batu itu kecil, berarti hipotesaku salah.

"_Nii-chan_, apa cincin itu dulunya mempunyai batu?"

"Hmm… Ya. Tapi si Teme itu membeli batunya yang besar. Aku 'kan jadi malu kalau memakainya ke luar rumah. Soalnya batu itu besarnya seperti batu yang biasa dipakai paranormal!" GOTCHA!

"_Nii-chan _sudah tanya harganya berapa?" kalau harganya tidak terlalu mahal, aku masih bisa menggantinya, dong.

"Belum… Memangnya kenapa?"

"Boleh aku melihat batu itu?"

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa Nao-_chan_?"

"Aku ingin lihat bagaimana seleranya."

"Oh, baiklah, tunggu disini. Aku akan ambil kotak cincin itu."

YES! Kalau kertas itu memang ada didalam batu itu, aku bisa mengerti satu hal; Kepintaranku hampir menyamai kepintaran klan Uchiha! Yay!

"Nah, ini dia. Lihat. Ini besar sekali 'kan?" Batu itu berwarna kuning cerah. Sasu-ayam itu pasti membuat batunya sambil memikirkan Naru-nii. Dasar mesum! Ukurannya memang pas untuk menaruh kertas tipis yang digulung, sih. Hehehe…

"Pinjam." Maafkan aku Naru-_nii… _Tapi ini untuk kepentingan bersama(?).

"Eh? Mau dibawa kemana, Nao-_chan_?"

"Ke gudang."

"Kenapa ke gudang? Eh? Kenapa kau memegang palu?"

"Karena, perhatikan baik-baik, ya, _onii-chan_." Baik! Aku sudah siap, dan…

_PRRAANNGGG!_

Bagus! Aku melihat ada kertas yang menyembul keluar disela-sela pecahannya! Warna kertasnya memang serupa dengan kertas diari tadi.

"Hwaaa! Nao! Kenapa batunya dipecahin? Itu 'kan benda berhargaku!"

"Hm. Hm. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tujuan batu ini diciptakan memang untuk dipecahkan seperti ini. Lihat? Naru-_nii _bisa lihat kertas ini 'kan?" Semoga dia tidak marah!

"Hiks… Eh? Kertas?"

"Hm. Disini ada tulisannya, looh. Mau baca bersama?"

"Ba-Baiklah…"

.

.

.

Selasa, 23 Juli : [Rooftop]

Heh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh.

Bisa-bisanya aku menyerahkan semuanya begitu saja.

Bisa-bisanya aku berhenti berharap seperti itu.

Bisa-bisanya aku rela menunggu seperti itu.

Aku tahu. Aku memang benar-benar bodoh. Aku membiarkannya berjuang sendirian. Sementara aku, hanya berdiam diri di kamar pengap itu. Kenapa aku membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti kehendak tua bangka itu?

Hari ini, hari pernikahanku. Hari yang sangat bersejarah. Untukku, maupun untuknya. Ini adalah hari pernikahanku. Tapi pernikahanku dengan siapa?

Entahlah. Otak jeniusku jadi membeku sekarang. Biasanya aku bisa mencerna kalimat apapun dengan cepat dan jelas. Tapi, kurasa tidak untuk yang ini.

Aku masih tidak bisa mengerti.

Tadi aku baru saja akan menjalankan pernikahan. Tapi, tiba-tiba semua tamu terjatuh. Mereka terjatuh secara serempak. Dan tinggalah dua orang yang berdiri tegap di tempat masing-masing. Aku. Dan sang pengantin wanita yang berada tak jauh dariku. Aku tidak mengerti saat ia tiba-tiba menyibakkan penutup wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat sebuah siluet biru cerah yang sangat menyejukkan disana. Belum sempat melihat lebih jelas, tangan tan-nya dengan cekatan melepas gaun putihnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba, ia menarik rambutnya keatas yang ternyata… wig?

Aku benar-benar terkejut saat itu. Calon istriku yang terlihat anggun dan cantik saat berjalan, berubah menjadi seseorang berambut kuning cerah, beriris safir, memakai seragam janitor, dan jangan lupa cengiran bodoh khasnya.

Aku… Aku tidak mengerti saat itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku hanya bisa membelalakan mataku. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku tersenyum, ada didepan mataku lalu mengucapkan, 'Happy Birthday! Ini adalah sebuah kejutan dariku, untukmu!'.

Dan sekarang, disinilah kami. Di atap universitas. Tempat kami membagi segalanya. Dia bercerita bahwa yang akan dinikahkan sebenarnya adiknya, Namikaze Naomi. Namun, karena suatu alasan mereka berkomplot. Mereka berencana untuk menggagalkan pernikahan ini.

Ia juga bilang, bahwa… Bahwa dia ingin selalu bersamaku.

Tuhan, apakah ini sebuah 'hadiah' darimu untukku?

Jika benar seperti itu, maka terima kasih. Terima kasih atas 'hadiah' yang Kau berikan padaku. Ini adalah anugerah terindah untukku.

Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya, bersamanya, melindunginya, dan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku.

Aku berjanji tak akan memberikannya pada siapapun. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya dan mencintainya.

Biarlah diari ini menjadi saksi bisu akan kesaksian cintaku padanya.

Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**NAOMI P.O.V**

_Tes… Tes… Tes.._

"Ini milik… Sasuke… Tiga tahun yang lalu…"

"Eh? Naru-_nii_? Kau menangis?" Hwe? Kenapa Naru-nii menangis? Kuakui ini memang menyedihkan, tapi…

"Eh? Aku menangis? Tidak, ah!" Bohong.

"Naru-_nii_…" Jangan. Jangan menangis seperti itu _nii-chan_… Jangan menangis hanya karena segumpal kata-kata bodoh diari ini… Terlebih lagi, kata-kata ini dibuat oleh Uchiha itu. Jangan…

"Ma-Maaf… Nao, aku… Aku…" _Nii-chan_…

"Haah… Iya, iya. Aku mengerti, kok. Aku mengerti semuanya, Naru-_nii_." Semoga senyumku ini bisa melenyapkan semua keraguannya akan diriku.

"Nao-_chan_…"

"Aku mengerti. Kau benar-benar mencintainya, 'kan? Naru-_nii_?" Hohoho… Ditengah-tengah suasana haru seperti ini, ide jahilku malah muncul…

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksud apa? Dobe."

"HWAAAA! TEME! Sejak kapan kau disitu?!"

"Sejak kau berkata 'Hwa! Kenapa dipecahin? Itu 'kan benda berhargaku!', mungkin?" Yak. Dia mulai memamerkan seringai andalannya. Menyebalkan.

"Jadi… apa yang kau dapat dari kertas itu, D.O.B.E?" Tidak. Jangan mendekat. Uchiha, aku mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan. Maka dari itu, jangan lebih dekat lagi dengan Naru-_nii_!

"Eh? A-Apa maksudmu, T-Teme?!" Gyaaah! Jangan blushing seperti itu, Naru-_nii_! Tuh, 'kan. Seringaian itu makin lebar gara-gara wajah merah tomatmu itu!

"Kau dihukum karena membaca diari orang seenaknya, Dobe." Cih! Berhenti mendekati Naru-_nii_!

"Dan kau." Hwe? Aku?

"Kau dihukum membereskan kamar kami selama kau berlibur disini." WAAAATTTT?! KAU GILA! UCHIHA AYAM!

"K-Kenapa? Aku kan-"

"Kenapa? Kau hampir mencelakai tomat-tomatku, membaca diariku tanpa izin, dan memecahkan batu cincin yang dengan spesial kuberikan untuk Naruto. " Aku tahu itu.

"Oke. FINE! Tapi, jangan terlalu membuatnya berantakan…" Ugh… Aku jijik mengatakannya…

"Sudah seharusnya begitu." Diapun pergi seperti angin lalu. Ha? Kenapa aku jadi menerima hukuman super unik ini, sih? Lagipula… Hei! Naru-_nii_! Berhenti blushing! Haah… Kurasa ini akan jadi liburan musim panas yang panjang. Yap. Liburan musim panas yang akan semakin panas karena SasuNaru!

~~FIN~~

* * *

OMAKE

Malam itu, ditempat SasuNaru…

"Dobe."

"Apa, Teme!"

"Kenapa waktu itu kau memakai seragam janitor?"

"Yah… Awalnya aku hanya berencana untuk memata-mataimu. Aku berfikir, 'Seperti apa sih, orangnya? Kenapa Naomi sampai tidak mau? '. Kukira, setelah selesai, ya sudah. Tapi ternyata salah. Ini lebih rumit dar yang aku bayangkan…"

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"Lanjutkan, Dobe."

"Tidak mau!"

"Hn?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Itu memalukan! Sudah! Aku mau tidur!" Tanpa disadari, seringaian Sasuke mengembang…

Sementara itu, di tempat Naomi…

"Mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang… Hiks! Kenapa harus aku yang membereskannya, sih?!"*poor Naomi*

~~(THE REAL)FIN~~

* * *

Oke. Kitsu tau ini telat. Banget. Tapi…

Otanjoubi omedetou, Uchiha Sasuke!*niup terompet sambil make topi kerucut*

GYAAAAAHHH! Maaf! Sekali lagi maafkanlah… Karna aku~ Cinta kau dan dia~*plakk* Malah nyanyi!

Maaf, ya, senpai-senpai sekalian! Kitsu tau ini ancur banget. Kitsu sendiri nggak ngerti Kitsu buat apaan… Kitsu bener-bener masih nubi, sih…

Hueee… Tolong kasih ripiu ya, senpai-senpai sekalian. Flame juga boleh, asal yang berbobot dan bisa meningkatkan skill Kitsu.

Hohoho~

Daagghhh! Arigatoouuu!


End file.
